This invention relates to binary data storage and, more particularly, to a first-in/first-out (FIFO) memory device employing low cost circuit components.
In data processing operations, buffer storage is used to compensate for a different rate of data flow between two components or a different time of occurrence of receipt and utilization of data. Data is stored in a buffer on a first-in/first-out basis. In other words, the data stored in the buffer for the longest period of time is always retrieved first.
A first-in/first-out data storage system can be implemented with random access memory units or with shift register memory units. Random access units are more expensive then shift register units but provide fast access to the data storage locations.